


Promise? Promise.

by t_louise



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_louise/pseuds/t_louise
Summary: Do you think I’m pretty?YeahGood





	Promise? Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a writing prompt I saw on tumblr hope you enjoy my first post!

Promise? Promise

Do you think I’m pretty?

Yeah

Good

Why do you ask me the questions you already know the answers to?

Less scary that way I suppose

Pulling me close he whispered in my ear

You afraid of me baby?

I smiled and shrugged

Yes, no

I stood on my tip toes and pulled him down to my mouth

Desperate for him always

We kissed and kissed

He warmed me up all over with just his lips and tongue

Tasting like only he could

I pulled away for some air to clear my head for a second

He wasn’t having it

Instantly he pulled me back and was on my neck

All attempts at coherent thought had flown out the window

Lick bite suck

Fuck

He smirked against my skin easing up a little so I could find my words

I love you

Suck

I know

I’ve never loved like this

Bite

I know

I’ll never love like this again, you’re my one

Lick

Promise?

Promise

Leaving my neck he pulled my face to his

Skimming my cheeks and lips with his fingertips

Green eyes meet grey

Finding the words to say

I love you

Through it all now, before, and forever

Promise?

Promise

 


End file.
